Gocco of War Wikia
Welcome to the Gocco of War Wikia In the adorable World of Gocco of War, join in on quests, customize your character and craft a variety of weapons and garments! Join the community of this adorable game in this fan wiki as we build the world of Gocco together! About Gocco of War Enter the studio, and join a make-believe war — the kind said to have been played by children almost a hundred years ago. Up to 32 people can be in a lobby at once, and up to 4 players can join up to take on quests together, with one new quest which allows 8 players to team up. * Go to war in the guise of an adorable avatar * Addictive shooting gameplay with easy controls * You can enjoy short sessions of casual single player * Story spanning 21 quests, 3 difficultly settings * Includes online/offline modes (teams of 4 or 8) * Features over 200 characters, over 30 monster types * 1600 status upgrade badges * 350 garments can be synthesized with 60 kinds of materials * 13 weapon types, each can be assigned an element and upgraded. * 44 achievements / 8 trading cards * Free chat worldwide (100 set phrase are also available) * 40 gestures for communication * Change your idle animation to express your character's personality Game Description This is "Gocco Studio Japan", an attraction popular with children 100 years in the future! Progress through the game by beating quests as you play imaginary war, sword fight and take on adventure with friends! Environments and enemy variations are tailored to each quest. Want a change of clothes? Collect materials on a quest and combine them to make new costumes, upgrade your weapons and apply elemental properties for future quests. If you are awarded with a badge, put it on for an extra status boost! Impress everyone with your stylish duds and incredible strength! Online lobbies can hold over 30 people, with communication via text chat and avatar gestures! Make new friends and fight through dangerous quests together. It's time to have some real fun: become a kid again! Latest Update 12/22 Update (From Steam) Here's whats new! * Rare monsters will now appear in quests 01-08, 10-19. Rare monsters appear during the quest before it is beaten. Defeat a rare monster and it may drop a new Material Item. * Added Costume Recipes. Added recipes for costumes which can be dyed. New Material Items can be found and synthesized to make them. Some of them are also for sale at the shop. * Added option for changing the color of dyed costume. Equip a dyed costume and select "Change Appearance", page 2. You can select a different color for each part of the costume. * Added new visuals for the online lobby. Create lobby > lobby visual > Labs Create lobby > lobby visual > Winter Create lobby > lobby visual > New Year * Lobby creation connection permissions now set to "Worldwide" by default. Lobby search filter is now set to "Not Specified" by default. Attended to a number of User Requests * "Quest beaten" mark displays according to difficulty setting. * "Clear all Quests all difficulties" Steam Achievement Stats have been fixed.. * Added a page displaying all badge parameters * Added a feature for raising costume ranking * Badges obtained by beating quests will remain in the chat-log * Currently equipped items now displayed in red * Enemy elemental strength is indicated above their HP gauge TIPS: Attack with the enemy's elemental weakness for increased damage. Fire > Lightning > Water > Fire *Some enemies do not follow this rule *No icon is displayed for enemies with no elemental properties Future Updates These are the Final updates of 2015 The next updates are undecided. * 60FPS compatibility (coming soon!) * 8 player quests (sorry, will take some time) * Mouse Selectable UI (will take some time) * User requests Please note that is it possible some of the above will change. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse